Aftermath of it All
by Teenbat
Summary: Takes place after the ending of inFAMOUS 2. Starts on the boat right as the lightning strikes; don't worry, it's not what you think . Contains spoilers from both main games. Chapter 2 published/updated.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The lightning bolt hit the boat, blasting Zeke sideways, searing his right hand. "Damn! God, Cole, even in death is still calling down… Wait…" Zeke placed his left hand on the boat rail, stood up, adjusted his shades and took off his melted raincoat, dropping it to the deck. The coffin was sizzling, a large black burn mark scarring the lid. "If that was… Maybe…" Zeke snuck his fingers under the lip of the coffin and heaved.

"What are you doing?!" screamed the deckhand that had come from outside of the cockpit of the boat to check any damage done by the lightning. "That man is dead!" Zeke slid the coffin open. Cole's eyes were open. "God! Is he alive?"

Zeke let his head drop. "No. The lightning must have just triggered a spasm." He took a few heavy breaths. With that, Zeke took two fingers and pressed Cole's eyelids closed. "He's dead. And there is nothing that anyone can do about it." Both men slid the coffin lid upwards, resealing it.

* * *

The people called it a Deicide. Not that those freaks were gods, but the term was used in a newspaper somewhere, and it stuck. _Murder of gods._ Cole MacGrath may be a hero to those prostitutes and druggies down in New Marais, and the people living on the east coast, but not elsewhere. The death tolls were in the millions. MacGrath killed more people than the Beast, Hitler, and Stalin combined.

That isn't considered heroism to us. And since MacGrath is dead, someone else needs to be punished for the deaths of thirty-six million Conduits.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, three taps in quick succession. "Yeah, who is it?"

"Zeke Dunbar? We need to speak to you. It's important." Zeke grumbled as he stood up from his reclining chair, tossing the remote on the seat once he was standing up. He scratched his stomach, walked over to the wooden door, peering through the peep hole. There were two men dressed in suits, well built, with wires over their ears. They were obviously government, or at least a secret organization.

"What do you want?" The men looked at each other, then faced back to the door.

"We just want to talk to you about Cole MacGrath." _Ah, shit, _Zeke thought, _more questions that I don't have the answer to. _Zeke backed away from the door and slid the chain lock open, then twisted the handle.

"Ask away, but like I've told your buddies, I don't know much about Cole's mental state, alright? Up in Empire there was this black tar-"

"We don't have questions about Cole," the man on the right interrupted, "we have questions about you." Zeke squinted his eyes. "Do you realize that over thirty million people were murdered a week ago? And that in America, taking of ones life, unless in defense of home, person, or country, is a crime and is punished with an equal amount of life sentences or the death penalty?"

"Uh, yeah, but Cole did it to save everyone who had the plague. And he already got the death penalty… Activating that device killed _him_ too."

"Yes, we know, but the families of the dead demand acquittal, and when hundreds of millions are affected by an event, the government must listen, or they will lose all power they hold over the population." Zeke shifted his stance.

"I don't really like how this is going. I'm gonna call my lawyer, and then-"

"Zeke, we aren't government. We're here to protect you. In," the man looked at his digital watch, "six minutes or less, a black van will drive into a certain hotel's parking lot, approximately four men will get out, go upstairs, bust down the door, and kidnap someone that they think is responsible for the deicide."

"Well, you better go talk to _that _guy, cause if it doesn't involve me, I don't much care. Besides, Wolfe is dead too." Zeke started to close the door.

"Zeke, it's you. Now you need to come with us, or things are going to go very wrong very fast. Get your shoes on."

* * *

The black hood was removed an hour after they had started driving. The SUV was in a long tunnel, seemingly infinitely long the row of lights in the center of the ceiling stretching farther than the eye can see. "_Where the hell are we_?" Zeke whispered to the man sitting to the right of him.

"That's classified information. Only two people know the exact location." The guy pointed to the driver. "Him, and the director." Zeke looked at the man's lap. There was a black hood laying there.

"Damn, if this ain't the most black ops shit I ever seen…" Zeke turned his head to left, attempting to look out the window. It was completely blacked out. "Not taking any chances, huh?"

"Nope. Even if you managed to somehow get the lock open on the belts," the man ran his thumb under the two bands of weaved metal thread that clipped to both the seat and the hood, "the rolling steel door keeps you from looking out the front window. We are taking every precaution. If you or I were compromised, then we would be shut down."

"How does the driver look out of the back window then? Y'know, for backing up and shit."

"The rear view mirror is a small television screen, not a mirror. There is a camera in both back lights."

"Hmph. Wait, you guys would get shut down?! The hell is happening down here?"

"You'll see soon enough." They drove for another five minutes before they came to a security door. The driver, the man on the left at Zeke's hotel room, showed his ID to a bubble camera. The door opened, the black and yellow 'warning tape' design splitting up the middle. The door was made up of two ten foot thick concrete blocks. _It must take some serious hydraulics to move those bad boys._

The SUV continued on, turning right, then going down a large corkscrew road. There were elevators in the center, no space wasted. "How deep does this thing go?"

"Not too deep, the main shaft goes down only a quarter mile or so... Nothing too extreme. Just deep enough so that no heat signatures can be seen from above ground, no sound can be heard, and no forms of radiation can get in… or out." Just then a loud crash echoed up the shaft.

"DAMN! That was from a quarter mile down? You shoulda dug deeper!" The man folded his hands across his lap and faced forward. He didn't have the time, or the patience, for Zeke's attitude at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Sir, Dunbar is gone. We checked the whole hotel floor. After we couldn't find anyone, we checked the room again with the infrared tracer, and there were high heat signatures on the inner door handle, the floor near the door, the fridge handle, and the recliner in front of the TV. He left the room not five minutes before we got there." The soldier stood at attention, waiting for the captain's reply.

The captain looked down at the packet of papers sitting on the dash, legs hanging out of the black Lenco BearCat's passenger door. He breathed in deep, then sighed. The soldier, Ben Giles, knew that Captain Bard was angry, and wished very much that he wasn't here right now. Bard looked up at Giles with his squinty black eyes. "I really hope that you have the security footage from the hotel."

"We're working on it now. The owner relies on his son for 'technological' jobs, and he is currently out of town, so we have to find the footage in the computer ourselves. It won't take long." Bard nodded, and Giles headed around to the back side of the van where Bellick waited. "I knew I should have taken a sick day today." Giles said to her. "First, those weird-ass guys come in yesterday… Did you see their badges? First Born or something like that? I haven't ever heard of a branch like that."

"First Sons, and I know. But apparently they have some influence with things to do with MacGrath and other 'Conduits'. The thing I don't understand is, why do they need SWAT to bring in some fat guy? Why not just get a police officer to do it? He wouldn't fight back or anything like that." Bellick brushed her hair behind her ear. "Waste of taxpayers' dollars."

* * *

The bullet tore through the target just off center. Zeke lowered the Colt Python. "Now THAT is what I am talking about! Even if I miss the pupil, I'll hit 'em right between the eyes!" He started to load another six .357 shells into the cylinder when someone touched his arm. Zeke swung around and aimed the Colt at the man, who instinctively grabbed the barrel and twisted the gun out of his hands. "Scared me half to death! God!"

The man stared at Zeke for a moment, then spoke. "I've been asked to bring you to somebody. Right away." The man did an about face and started to walk away. Zeke followed him, out of the shooting range, down the hall, and into an elevator. They went down.

"This place is really deep, isn't it? These elevators off the main shaft… How far down does it go?" The man looked at Zeke out of the corner of his eye.

"That's classified information."

"The goddamn deepness of a building is classified?! You guys really don't want me to know much about you, do you?"

"On the contrary. You are about to learn more information about us than I could ever hope to know." The doors opened. "Please, continue down the hallway. There is only one door, at the very end. Just knock." Zeke exited, and the man pressed the close button.

He arrived at the door in thirty seconds. On the black door was a symbol. It had the edge of the earth visible in a circle, with a shield 'flying' away from it, and two stars. Around the edge of the circle read "Strategic Defense Initiative – Department of Defense".

The door opened to a room with a large black desk near the back. The lights were only on near the door, so, though he could see a silhouette, Zeke couldn't make out any features on the person sitting behind the desk. "Please Zeke, take a seat." It was a woman. Her shadowed arm gestured to the chair seated in front and to the right of the desk.

Zeke walked slowly over to it, pulled it out, then sat down. "Do you know who I am?" the woman asked.

"Um… Not a clue. But I would love to get to know you."

"You caused me a bit of grief a few months ago…" She leaned forward, face coming into the light. "My name is Moya Jones. Nice to meet you in person."

* * *

Giles put the DVD in the case and walked it over to Captain Bard. "Captain, if you'll follow me, I have the security footage from inside the hotel." Bard stood up from the passenger seat and followed Giles to the rear of the BearCat. He handed the DVD to Bellick, who placed it into the computer's tower. Three seconds later, a window with a black and white still popped up on the monitor. Bellick pressed the spacebar as Bard bent over and pushed down his glasses to get a better look.

"We cropped it to the point of interest." The footage was of the hallway outside of Zeke's room. Two men in black suits with crew cuts exited the elevator looking down at their watches, then headed out of screen. The image changed to another angle. They arrived at a door and knocked. Seconds later the door opened, with Dunbar in the frame. They men stood there for a moment, obviously conversing, when one of them checked his watch.

"What was that?" Bard asked.

"We figure that he checked his watch so he could give Zeke an amount of time before we arrived. How they knew that, we aren't sure, but they look government so-"

"Looks can be deceiving. Continue." Bard said as he looked back at the screen. Dunbar went back into the hotel room, and the video jumped to when he exited the room with his shoes on, locking the door behind him. The camera angle changed again, this time to the parking lot where a few cars were parked. The three men exited the building and got into a black SUV, which promptly drove away.

"And then," the imaged buzzed, fast forwarding, "we arrive. But that isn't all. If we go back to the hallway," the angle changed back to when Dunbar had just left his hotel room. Promptly after, a man came down the hallway from around a corner, long brown hair covering almost his whole head, leaving just his nose peaking through. He walked right up to Dunbar's door, a black book sized object in his hand. He opened the door, then entered, leaving it ajar behind him. Within ten seconds or so, he exited, hands empty. He then left the same way he came.

"Did you notice anything strange?" Giles asked Bard.

"Do you mean besides the fact that a junkie just appeared out of nowhere and dropped off a little black box for Dunbar?"

"The door was locked, and the man just opened it without a key, or lock picks. It just opened. As for the black object, we are searching the room, but no other high heat signatures were found in the room, so unless it is in the fridge or recliner, it just disappeared."


End file.
